


Suits and Ties are Evil

by VelvetSky



Series: Not Just a Game [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Despite 'suiting up' all the time as Captain America and the Winter Soldier, put Steve and Bucky in dress suits and they have no idea how to get out of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 7 Prompt: Striptease Malfuntion.
> 
> This story follows the lines from Prompts 1, 2, & 5.
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. I know my smutting probably is not the best, I'm still new to doing much of it. Hope it's good, I'm just finishing this at 4am and my eyes hurt now. 
> 
> Note/Warning: Bucky has a small panic attack when he really can't get his tie off and feels slightly restrained by it. Aside from that it's not overly angsty.

It had been about four months since the attack on the compound, which had turned out to be Hydra. Some Avenging had been had, security had been stepped up, and renovation and reconstruction began almost immediately. It seemed Tony always had ideas for what could be next, so when the attack took out a whole side of the sciences area, and made a mess of the rest of it, it seemed Tony took it as the opportunity to do some things there he'd been wanting to do anyway. And after four months, renovations were complete, as well as the new additions, mostly. The new observatory addition wasn't quite complete, but close, by next month for sure. Jane was very, very excited about that. With the reopening of the labs, even more high tech than before, Tony of course had to have a shindig. Big black tie thing, at the compound. Lots of people, but also carefully selected invites. There were a smattering of political types from around the globe, and some A-list celebrities who Tony seemed fond of. There was also a huge list of world renowned scientists and educators invited, along with notable members of society circles who Tony thought were thoughtful, altruistic, and interested in what he was doing. Plus a number of other people considered VIP guests for one reason or another. It was something of an odd mix, but it seemed to work well.

Getting Steve and Bucky dressed for the party was another story. Neither wanted to go, but it was kind of expected that everyone at the compound, even the low level folks make an appearance, so Captain America himself definitely had to show up and shake a few hands. But their opinion was that the only thing they were at all interested in was seeing Darcy in a pretty dress, and Bucky had mentioned dancing once or twice. None the less, they had to, which meant tuxes or at least well tailored suits, which neither of them had ever worn in their lives, and felt way more awkward than any military dress uniform, for some reason, she couldn't quite figure out what, because neither of them could explain it beyond 'it just isn't'. Darcy had to tie both their ties for them, because they just somehow couldn't figure it out. She wasn't really sure if they couldn't or just didn't want to, or just wanted her to do it for them. Bucky also kept unbuttoning the top shirt button, and she had to keep making him fix it, and putting the tie on him seemed like a good way to stop him from doing it again. When she finally had to go get dressed herself, Steve was sitting straight and stiff in one of the kitchen chairs, he seemed concerned about wrinkling things by sitting on the couch. While Bucky fidgeted endlessly with one thing or another while trying to be comfortable and never quite getting there on the couch.

She returned dressed in a floor length black dress, the skirt of it flowed down from her true waist, while the bodice was lace, no sleeves, just over the shoulders. Both men stopped and stared. Steve appeared exactly as she'd left him about fifteen minutes earlier, Bucky on the other hand was laying across the couch, his pants unbuttoned and tie half undone. Darcy had rolled her eyes and made him stand up so she could fix his clothes. It was about time to go anyway, and it was probably for the best, because the both of them weren't going to last much longer all monkey suited up, especially with nothing to do to distract them.

So, off they went. The party was actually a reasonably good time. Once there, the guys stopped looking so much like 12 year olds at their first formal dance and more like broad shouldered men in nice suits, and they looked good. She told them they cleaned up nice, and they couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Bucky kept running his fingers over the lace on her bodice. And Steve seemed to take every opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back against his chest. He may have also wanted to avoid having to socialize with random people, but but it wasn't the only reason. Steve was not fond of these kinds of events, but he was definitely heavily distracted by Darcy and how she looked in that dress. It wasn't overly revealing, she just looked so beautiful, she was almost unreal. He thought she had a kind of ethereal quality. Her hair down in loose curls, red lips, but otherwise simple makeup, and just a soft glow to her.

After a while, Bucky swept her up for a dance, and he was shockingly good. Darcy somehow hadn't expected that, but he had moves and then some. He swung her around with ease, turning her, dipping her, it was both exciting and romantic. After Steve had expressed he wished he could dance with her like that, but he didn't know how. Once a slower song came up, Darcy pulled him out to just sway with her. He managed to at least get down the middle school dance swaying, and Darcy loved it just as much, feeling just him and the music.

There was lots of mingling too, talking to bunches of people, Darcy found herself often being an exit route for Steve. He was highly in demand from everyone wanting to chat with Captain America. Bucky was having more fun, getting to just hang around the open bar and buffet, though about two hours in, Darcy had to fix his tie because he'd tugged at it so much, it was getting lopsided. After about three and a half hours, nearing midnight, they'd all had enough and decided to head back for their room. Darcy hadn't quite officially moved in yet, but her room was looking pretty vacant as most of her things were now in one place or another at Bucky and Steve's.

When they left, Tony was busy hanging with some of the celebrities and socialites. Bruce and Jane were in science heaven, debating who knows what with a gaggle of other geniuses. Thor and Erik were drinking together and singing songs with a Norwegian ambassador. Rhodie had been telling his War Machine stories to anyone and everyone, and it was starting to look like he and Maria Hill might be ducking out together that night. Everyone else they'd already lost track of. Darcy had snagged a bunch of stuff from the buffet. She was friends with one of the gals who worked food services and thus catered the party, so she got several doggie bags worth of stuff.

Once they got to the apartment, Darcy went right to getting the food in the fridge while Steve and Bucky seemed more than ready to get out of the suits. When she turned around they were both tugging at their ties, without getting much accomplished however. She had to laughed, "oh my god! You two peel yourselves out of mission gear like it's nothing, but stick you in a suit and it's like watching an over grown toddler trying to get undressed."

"It's harder than it looks." Steve gave her a sad sorry puppy look as he tried to explain, his head hanging a little. Bucky shrugged and humphed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She laughed and shook her head, "okay, I'm going to use the bathroom and get out of this dress. Can someone get my zipper, please?" She smiled, sweeping her hair up and turning. Steve stepped forward to gently unzip the dress. He kind of wanted to watch her undress, but he also wanted out of the suit. He let his fingers drag softly down her spine over a black lace bustier she had underneath. That was something he hadn't seen on her, and now wanted to. While Darcy got out of her dress and used the bathroom, Bucky and Steve resumed trying to get out of the suits.

When Darcy came back into the living room, dressed only in the black lace bustier, matching panties, and the strappy black heels she'd worn, the guys did not look as on point. Bucky was pulling on Steve's jacket, which for some reason was also over Steve's head, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know how that happened. Bucky's tie was rumpled and misshapen, but still on him. Neither one had shoes on though, so she supposed she should be glad they got those off by themselves. They didn't even notice her until she let out an exasperated sigh and slapped her hand over her face for a moment.

"I tried to take the coat off, but maybe my shoulders are too big, my elbows are too pointy? Bucky tried to help, but, I'm not sure what happened. Help?" Bucky let go of the jacket, and Steve managed to get his arms down again. One shoulder of the jacket did seem to be on him still, while the other was off, but his arm looked awkward on that side.

"Two year olds, for real guys." She pointed a finger at them both, and then realized they'd stopped fighting with their clothing just long enough to really take a look at her. Bucky even came toward her, reaching, "nope, no touchie until you guys are as undressed as I am. Now figure it out." She sat herself down on the arm of the chair, and crossed one leg over the other. It gave her a nice angle when she put one hand back, and rested the other on her knee.

They kind of looked at her for a long minute trying to decide how serious she was. When she just raised an eyebrow at them and narrowed her eyes, they figured she was serious. Steve started wiggling, trying to shrug off the jacket as Bucky started tugging at his tie again. Steve then looked at Darcy again, "are we allowed to help each other?" She nodded.

Steve nodded at Bucky, and held his arms down and just behind inline with his body, and Bucky tried to pull the jacket off again. It still looked awkward as all hell, but it did successfully come off. Steve sighed with relief. "Now get this thing off me, Steve." Bucky was pretty much done with that tie, and Steve laughed. "Keep laughing, punk, and I'll leave you to figure your tie out by yourself."

That seemed to scare Steve into concentrating on getting Bucky's tie off. Darcy snickered at the fact that apparently ties were the most terrifying thing in the world to two super soldiers. And still, Steve wound up tugging and then Bucky smacked Steve's hands because he was getting choked a little. "Ow, stop hitting me, Buck."

"You're making it worse, Steve." Bucky was pouting and kept fussing with it.

"I'm trying, but it's knotted or something, and it's not like a rope, it's all smooth fabric and slippery, and I feel like my fingers are too big for it or something. I can't get a grip on it." Steve shook his head when Bucky backed away. Steve then tried to get his own tie off, tugging it the complete wrong way. Darcy laughed, yet again, this was comedy gold, and she was filming it. They were so busy tangling themselves in their ties.

"Breathe guys. You're panicking. This is not that hard." She figured she'd try to lend them a hand. If they still had trouble and asked very nice, maybe she'd do it for them, but she was enjoying the show a bit too much still.

"Are you recording this?" Steve narrowed his eyes and took two steps toward her.

"And if you come any closer, I'll post it to Facebook. You just worry about that tie for now, and this video remains just for my amusement." Darcy grinned and Steve made a pouty face at her. She gave him a kissy face in return. Bucky didn't really care if she was recording it or who saw it, he just wanted his tie to stop strangling him.

Bucky knew she said to relax and not panic, but he was actually starting to panic. "Darcy, please, get it off me, please." He had two fingers between the tie and his neck, because he was feeling a little panicked. He hadn't had something restrain him in a while, and while he'd simply resigned to it back then, it was giving him some flashbacks suddenly. On his hands and knees, well, one hand, the other was protecting his neck, he crawled for her.

Bucky's all out panic made Darcy move, "oh, Bucky, come here," she knelt down and got right to working the knot out of the tie. All that fussing and tugging had made it rather tight, but she had at least a hint of fingernails, and managed to work it loose and pull it off him. "There we go, it's off"

He started catching his breath, and Darcy reached in to unbutton his top couple buttons as well. "Thank you. I'm sorry." Bucky hadn't had a panic episode for a little while, like since Darcy really arrived in their day to day lives. He'd had to stop himself and breathe a few times, and he'd had a couple moments where he kind of went off by himself for a little while and kind of cried, or just laid down to try to get a hold of himself. But he hadn't shown the messier side of his brain to Darcy much. He and Steve had casually mentioned it once or twice as a in case warning, but he kept hoping at the same time that she'd never really have to see him like that.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for not just taking it off you. Please let me know if something like that is seriously bothering you and I'll fix it, okay?" Darcy felt bad for not just taking the tie off him when they got inside.

"No, I didn't know it would freak me out, it was funny at first. I'm sorry, I just suddenly felt like I was being held down, like back when Hydra had me. And I couldn't do anything. And I just panicked. I'm sorry you had to see that." Bucky shook his head, face down, hair covering him from her gaze. Steve had tensed and moved to try to help the moment Bucky really panicked, but when Darcy moved in fast, he just stopped a foot away and watched, in case he became needed to help. Now he watched, kneeling down next to them, and put a hand on Bucky's back.

"It's okay, Buck. We're both here for you. You don't have to hide things like that from us." Bucky didn't really hide it from him, but he knew Bucky had been trying to keep his shakier moments away from Darcy. But Steve thought she could handle it, and that it would be good for Bucky to know that.

Darcy brushed a bit of Bucky's hair from his eyes, "Steve is right, we are here for you. And you don't need to hide stuff like that from me. I'm amazed you don't have moments like this more often, knowing now what they did to you. You are strong and brave, but you're still allowed to cry or fall apart sometimes. And we'll be here to help you back up."

Bucky nodded, leaning his head to Darcy's shoulder and kind of curling himself around her. He also gave Steve's arm a tug. For a few minutes they were kind of an odd, tangle of limbs as they just held onto each other, comforting Bucky. When Bucky finally moved to lift his head, they all straightened up and looked at each other. "Thank you, both of you." It was nice knowing and feeling that Steve wasn't the only one who would pick him up again when he faltered. "I know I broke the no touch until we're undressed."

"Well, we could get you guys undressed then." Darcy smiled softly, seeing that little playful gleam crawling back into Bucky's eyes. She shifted and stood up, they just watched her. Heels, panties, and a strapless bustier, they remembered why they wanted to get undressed so fast. "Don't make me say no touchie again."

Bucky chuckled softly and Steve grinned. Steve tried to get his shirt off quickly, the buttoning was good, but when he tried to pull his hands out of the sleeves of the white dress shirt, he somehow couldn't, shaking his arms and trying to grab at parts of the shirt. Both Darcy and Bucky laughed at him. "This isn't funny." But Steve was clearly trying not to smile, but was internally laughing too.

After a minute, Darcy took pity and leaned over to help him pull the shirt off his wrists. She shook her head and grinned, "hopeless."

Bucky just looked up at her and gave the the most pathetic puppy face she'd ever seen with his shirt unbuttoned. "Please, I don't want to get tangled up."

"Stand up, and I'll help you get it off." Bucky stood up and Darcy, gently, and slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, then pulled the sleeves off his wrists.

"Thank you." Bucky then went for his pants, managing to get them off himself with no trouble. Steve did the same while sitting on the floor.

"Can we touch now?" Steve looked up at her with hope and want in his eyes.

"Where and how do you want to touch me?" Darcy decided she'd earned a little game here. And maybe she was going to play a little harder with Steve, because he hadn't just had a panic attack.

"Everywhere. Softly, slowly, and then intensely and deeply. And you look so sexy and beautiful and amazing like this." Steve was completely genuine with his words, he always was. It was something that had been immediately different to Darcy from past relationships. So many times before she had gotten the feeling guys were just telling her what she wanted to hear so they could get what they wanted. But while what Steve said might help his cause, it was always genuine, and if she said no touch, he'd probably still tell her those things, even if he didn't get what he perhaps was hoping for tonight. She wasn't going to do that to him though. She was feeling nice and sexy tonight, and she wanted to put that to good use if she could.

"Flattery, huh?" She grinned, "you're in luck, I like flattery."

Darcy then glanced over at Bucky who was standing next to her, his hands actually brushing over air just inches from her body. She trembled just a touch. "You guys have such an unfair advantage in these games."

"Doll, you're wearing the unfair advantage. Did you even look at yourself? You are like walking sex right now." Bucky had found his confidence again, as his eyes ran over her body.

She really tried not to, but she couldn't help the flush and giggle. "Next time I'm going to have rules for these games. Ones that I make up and you guys actually have to follow."

"Anytime. You can give us rules now, if you want." Steve knew they overwhelmed her sometimes, but she usually enjoyed that. But he didn't want her to ever feel like she couldn't take that power for herself and they wouldn't play by her rules if she wanted them to. "We're trying to follow the no touch rule until you say."

Darcy smiled, "I suppose you both have, even if you're being very tempting while you do it." The game was fun, they played it sometimes, sometimes they didn't. Considering they'd started this relationship by playing a game, it seemed like a fun part of the relationship.

"Now that we might not be able to help. We don't know what you find tempting." Steve shrugged, looking so damned innocent, she wanted to slap him. Bucky gave her a little shrug and pouted his lip out at her.

"Bullshit, Rogers. You both know exactly what you are doing." She wagged her finger at Bucky and he flicked his tongue out at the tip of her finger.

"Tell us what you want us to do, and we'll do it." Bucky was standing way close, his body right behind her, but still not quite touching her, but she could feel his body heat all over her. "Doll, I'll do anything you want me to tonight, or any other night. Because I love you, and somehow, for some reason, you actually seem to love me."

And her heart just melted all over the place. She caught the gentle little smile on Steve's face when she sort of wobbled a little. Bucky's hands went softly to her hips when she did, instinct, but he was trying to keep obeying her no touch rule until she officially lifted it and told him what to do. Bucky loved having choices after being forced to simply comply with commands for so long, but he didn't mind taking orders from the person he chose to love. Darcy turned around carefully, looking up at Bucky, "I love you because you're caring, funny, smart, you have a good heart, and are always looking out for me and others around here. You love simple things, and surprise me with little things I didn't expect, like food, games, and that intense look in your eyes." Her hands slid up his arms and her lips reached for his. Bucky pulled her close and kissed her hard, long, deep. He couldn't help it. The way she grabbed hold of him and kissed him back said she was glad he couldn't help it.

Steve hung back with a smile and let them have a moment. That was the beauty of their odd relationship, they could do that without issues. He was happy just seeing to people he cared about and loved so much showing that to each other. When they pulled back from their kiss, and Darcy caught her breath a moment, she looked from Bucky to Steve. "All I want is to be with the two of you. I just want you guys to love me and make me feel amazing, like you always do."

As she spoke, Steve closed the few feet of space between himself and them. "We can definitely do that." He pulled off his underwear and kicked them off with no regard to where they went. Bucky took his hands off Darcy for only a moment to do the same. Without speaking, the two men had decided they'd get naked first and then work on her.

Bucky then scooped her up, Darcy giggled, surprised by the action. One of those little surprises she loved with him, with both of them. Steve pulled off her shoes, it was somewhat inelegant, one dangled a moment from her toe by the strap, she giggled more. But Steve quickly tossed it away and smiled like, pretend that didn't happen.

They then headed down the hall, actually to Steve's room. Often they just wound up in Bucky's room, because it was the first door in the hall, but Steve's room was slightly bigger, and Tony had gotten him a custom made extra big bed, not because Steve had asked, of course, but just because that's what Tony did and how he showed he cared about someone he gave them things that might make their lives nicer, easier, more luxurious. Bucky's was a standard King size.

Steve peeled back the covers, and Bucky popped the hooks on her bustier before laying her down. "No trouble popping bra hooks, but ties you can't do."

"Priorities, Doll." Bucky grinned a little, he hadn't magically erased the panic he had earlier, but he wasn't panicked anymore, and he was trying to shake off the remnants of self consciousness about it and lose himself in her. Because she really did have a touch for making him feel better and safer. She grinned and playfully rolled her eyes at his response. Bucky tossed the bustier aside as Steve climbed onto the bed with Darcy, moving to slide off her panties. Bucky crawled on and leaned in to kiss her again.

Once Steve tossed aside her panties, he ran his fingers back up her legs, from toes on up. Slow, swirling around here and there. That sensation alone had her legs gently falling open. Bucky's right hand slid over her stomach, then he trailed his fingers up between her breasts while their kiss continued. Warm lips playing and teasing, a little flick of a tongue here and there. Steve's fingers moved up over her hips, he hadn't gotten a kiss yet since getting home, and he wanted one now. His lips started on her shoulder, massaging across to her neck. Steve's hand brushed over her belly, coming to rest right in the middle of her body, fingers spread wide. She often felt like she wasn't all that small, especially hanging around perfectly thin women like Jane or Pepper or Maria or Natasha, or Wanda, or a number of other women in the building, but Steve's hand spread over the vast majority of her abdomen, she felt almost petite. His lips traveled up her neck to her cheek, while Bucky was still all over her lips with his. Bucky's head tilted a little and Steve's lips moved slowly toward the corner of her mouth as Bucky's started to move off. And then she was kissing Steve, and Bucky's mouth was moving, warm and moist toward her ear.

Darcy had both hands on Bucky while he was kissing her and Steve had been pulling off her panties and such, but as he'd approached, her left hand drifted to Steve's head, while the other remained curled around Bucky's shoulders. They both shifted a little, Bucky laying down more fully, and Steve simply shifting his hips. And Darcy was sandwiched from each side. While in a way she was getting used to this middle of the sandwich thing, it never failed to excite her and warm her all over. Each man curled a leg over one of hers as well. Bucky's hand resting heel over her heart, while his fingers softly bent and stretched, brushing against the upper part of her breast.

She finally needed air, and Steve's lips moved back down her neck, and somewhere there, the two of them started mirroring each other. Kissing the same spots on each side of her body, their hands moving up and down her abdomen, then sliding up to cup and squeeze her breasts. And she she felt both of their cocks rub against the outside of her upper thighs. As they did, they both groaned softly, and she found herself humming and whimpering at the sound and sensations. Their fingers played with her nipples for a bit, until their mouths moved down. A hand in each one's hair. It was almost the same, lips descending upon her nipples, but each mouth then very much operated on their own accords. Steve's moved a little rougher over her flesh, even gently scraping his teeth lightly against her, pinching her nipple between his lips and then sucking rather intensely. Bucky's though was softer, tender brushes with his lips, little quick flicks with his tongue, even using his nose to drag over her skin.

Both of their hands slipped down her body, dancing lightly over her skin, making her tingle everywhere, her hips begging to rock, though they didn't actually get to move much. They had her lower body and legs fairly well pinned down, the only movement they did allow was the spreading of her legs a bit wider. Not that they forced her legs open, no, only that when her legs moved that way, they adjusted. Letting her body open its self up to them. And then their hands made a slow decent toward her pussy. Fingertips grazing over her mound, and dipping into her folds. Only then did their hands stop mirroring each other and began working in tandem. One went high, while the other went low. Steve rubbed over her clit, while Bucky's fingers teased at her opening. Her hips tried so hard to rock into their touch, but she was restrained, and the deep moaning sound clearly expressed how much she needed them, needed their touch, needed more of it. Steve played games with her clit, teasing, rubbing fast for a moment then backing off, then pinching gently and rolling it between his fingers, then away entirely to let his fingers stroll about her folds while Bucky slid two fingers inside her and began a slow thrusting. Her fingers clutched at their hair, but even when she pulled a little, they would not adjust their pace, nor loosen their hold on her legs and hips. Her back arched into their mouths though, as much as it could, their lips and tongues continuing their contributions to the assault on her senses. Both still rubbing against her, groaning softly sometimes against her skin. Darcy was right on the edge as their fingers picked up their pace, and when Bucky's fingers curled inside her, she came, shuddering, trembling, rough little moaning whimpers. Her fingers squeezed before going limp, as did the rest of her.

Their hands pulled away slowly as she eased down, both shifted, their mouths pulling back as well to lick their fingers clean. Darcy had opened her eyes just in time to see that part. Her fingers finally found the strength to move again, softly massaging their heads. Bucky dropped a soft kiss on her breast and looked up at her, "how are you feeling, Doll?"

Darcy nodded with a smile that still carried a haze of pleasure. "Good, but I know we aren't done yet." Despite the haze there was a sort of teasing, and it wasn't just the breathy tone.

Bucky and Steve both chuckled, as her hands trailed down their chests. Bucky shifted though, positioning himself over her while Steve rolled onto his back and just gazed at her. If she was just good now, they'd have to work on making her feel great. Bucky rubbed himself against her, and when she reached to pull him down, he slid into her. But he had another of those little surprises, when he pulled her up so she sat in his lap, as he sat back on his feet. Her legs quickly wrapped around him. Their bodies almost flush against each other as he rocked with his hips. Darcy did her part, hips grinding into him. He had started with a nice easy rock, but the way she kept squeezing him and then giving him an extra rock, the pace quickened. Arms around each other, rocking, squeezing each other. Steve had thought of sitting up and touching Darcy's back or kissing her, but he was kind of enjoying just watching. It was amazing, watching her bouncing on Bucky's lap, watching the way she wrapped herself around him. Steve definitely wanted to try that position. They'd been getting fairly exploratory with positions over the last, almost, six months, but that appeared to be one they hadn't done. He wanted to stroke himself, but he was forcing himself not to, even though he knew if he came, he'd be ready to go again almost right away. There was something in the challenge of waiting.

The wait wasn't terribly long, a few minutes and Bucky and Darcy came together, clutching at one another, bodies pressed together, moaning together. Steve shuddered a little, groaning soft and deep at not just the sight, but the sounds of them and their bodies, and the sent that hung in the air of sex and sweat. Bucky pulled out, shifting his hips, but kept Darcy close, just needing to hold on for a few moments longer. Fortunately she never seemed to question when he did such things, ever, she simply held on to him, usually as tight as she could. And fortunately Steve was patient, letting Bucky have the moments when he needed them. To be fair, Bucky did the same, because Steve needed those moments too sometimes. Maybe Bucky did it slightly more often, but sometimes they both needed that chance to take a few minutes to bask in a little afterglow, to hold her close and tight, before letting her good to give the other a chance, or to flop down in bed from exhaustion.

When Bucky and Darcy detangled, Darcy crawled toward Steve. Bucky licked his lips watching her go. Steve smiled as she came toward him, her breasts swinging softly, movements slow, "I'd love to try that with you too. It looked like you liked it."

Darcy smiled, "I did, it felt amazing." She then looked over her shoulder, "was it amazing for you too?"

Bucky just 'mmhum'ed at her, sitting back and figuring he'd let them have their moment. They liked to mix things up, sometimes it was all hands on deck, or Darcy as it were. Others, one of them took a backseat, just softly touching or kissing, while the other guy really made her come, or got to come. They hadn't done a whole lot of completely stepping back and watching, but Bucky and Steve were both starting to appreciate the appeal of watching while the other had his way with Darcy, or she with them as the case sometimes was.

Steve moved to sit back on his feet, and Darcy moved to straddle him and eased her self down onto his cock. She then wrapped her arms and legs around him, and he pulled her close to his body, arms tight around her. The pace started slow, and from the rattled little whimpers, Steve could tell she was feeling sensitive after two orgasms already. So he kept it slow and easy, which suited him well enough, since all that making himself wait needed a slow build or he probably would have just come. Bucky got a little closer than Steve had, but still gave them space, laying back almost next to them. He'd gotten hard again almost right away watching her crawl over to Steve, and Bucky had no desire to keep himself from getting off, and started stroking himself slowly.

Darcy liked the view of Bucky touching himself while she was completely wrapped around Steve. She watched Bucky as much as she could while her and Steve rocked into each other. It was steady for a bit, and then they both just escalated the pace. Thrusting and rocking and panting, and then she came, and he followed on her heels, her clenching pussy had tipped him over the edge, thrusting a couple more times in a spasm of movement as he came inside her. Steve flopped back against the pillows next to Bucky, bringing Darcy down with him, actually still inside her. Bucky was stroking himself, switching now to his metal hand so his real one could reach out to touch her, brushing his fingers down her arm. Darcy smiled and shifted, Steve was still inside her, but she didn't have to move far, leaning over to slide her lips around Bucky's dick. He wasn't all that far, so a few smooth slides of her lips, and a little flick and suck and he was groaning and coming in her mouth. She sucked him down, and eased him down as she felt Steve softly thrusting into her again.

She moaned long and a little shaky, shifting to sit over Steve more again. She braced her hands against his chest as he did most of the work, bouncing her atop him. Both he and Bucky watched her, and in just a few minutes she was coming again, taking Steve over the edge with her. Shaking, and twitching, she couldn't even make a sound anymore, her arms gave way, but Steve's hands on her waist eased her down. And once she was, he pulled out of her. He slid her slightly to his left so she could nestle in between he and Bucky. They both tried to wrap their arms around her, after Bucky pulled the covers up to cover them all. He snuggled in close against her back, and they drifted off to sleep that way.


End file.
